


Watering Hole Blues

by likelyvalentine (nokkakona)



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, autistic ryder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokkakona/pseuds/likelyvalentine
Summary: Ryder is deathly afraid of water. Unfortunately, Liam's latest team activity is going for a swim in one of Kadara's freshly purified lakes. Ryder brings Reyes along for... moral support.





	Watering Hole Blues

**Author's Note:**

> first time im writing reyes, and he's pretty tough. let me know if he seems OOC

"You busy? I want to take you out." Leo says it just seconds after entering Reyes' room in the Kadara slums, not even waiting for Reyes to greet him. Before Reyes can reply, Leo drapes himself across the couch beside him.

"I hope you mean in a date way. Though after that last meal, I wouldn't be surprised either way."

"Meal? I don't think it counts as a meal if it's on fire. You obliterated my toaster."

"What, didn't you like the new one I gave you?"

"It's fine. Not worth losing my eyebrows over, though."

"You pulled it off."

"Of course I did. You're lucky I have long hair."

A small smile quirks the corners of Reyes' lips, and he reaches out, brushing the backs of his fingers against Leo's cheek as he thumbs at his dark coiled hair. "Lucky indeed." Leo's stomach flips. Too soon, Reyes pulls away. "But I believe you were saying something about a night out...?"

"Day out, actually." Leo takes Reyes' hand. "Some of the crew wanted to test out those lakes now that the water's clean. Before you ask, it was Liam's idea, not mine. He swears it'll be fun." Leo snorts. "As if taking off half your clothes and getting wet can be fun."

Reyes raises an eyebrow, the little smile on his lips growing. "Oh, but it can be."

Leo blinks, recognising the look on Reyes' face, and replays his own words in his head. Immediately his cheeks flush. "That's- that's not what I meant," he says, looking away.

Reyes squeezes his hand. "You don't sound like you want to go."

"I don't. But Liam's been getting on my case about spending more time together as a team, and this is what the team voted for. I'm just glad it's on Kadara so I can see you."

Leo looks up at Reyes. The normal anxiety he feels when he makes eye contact with some is lost in Reyes' soft brown eyes. Reyes pulls him into a gentle kiss. "You know," he says, pulling away only slightly to brush a thumb over Leo's lips, "a little sulfur, some red tape, I could have the lake untouchable for a week, at least."

"... don't tempt me..."

"If that doesn't work, I'd be happy to come along. For moral support." Reyes winks. "And maybe to see you take off half your clothes and get a little wet."

Leo's stomach squeezes, heat blossoming once more in his cheeks. "It's a date," he says.

If he sounds a little breathless, he blames it on the kiss.


End file.
